Various problems are associated with inflating large inflatable curtain airbags. Several of these problems arise from an automotive industry requirement that a single inflator be used to inflate these large curtain airbags. Since the entire length of the inflatable curtain must deploy rapidly, it becomes more difficult to deploy the curtain airbag in a short time with a single inflator as the size of the vehicle (and, therefore, the volume of the curtain) increases. To accomplish the required rapid fill using a single inflator in larger curtain airbags, the inflation fluid flow rate from the inflator must increase. However, to accommodate the increased fluid flow rates from the inflator, the material of the airbag must be reinforced to prevent structural damage to the airbag.